Reeking Havoc
Reeking Havoc is the first part of the third episode of Season 6 and the sixty-eighth episode in total. Synopsis The Professor enters Townsville's 2nd Annual Chili Cook-off. He says he is missing something special, and he and the Girls figure it is Chemical X. He and the girls each add a single drop of Chemical X into the chili to improve the flavor, which turns out to be too much. When everybody eats the chili, a mutant stink monster is made out of methane caused by everyone's flatulence, and the girls must find a way to defeat the repulsive gaseous creature. Plot It's a beautiful, sunny day in Townsville, which the girls take the time to admire. The quickly notice a stench coming from the House, and realize that the Professor is making for Townsville's 2nd Annual Chili Cook-off. After the girls reluctantly try a bite of the chili at his insistence, he says that the chili needs some finishing touches. Buttercup pukes into a trash bin and guesses that the Professor is not going to win, while Blossom decides that they need to tell him the truth, but Bubbles objects, due to the Professor's breakdown last year. Blossom agrees that he needs to win. Later that night, he says the chili is missing something special, and he and the girls figure it is Chemical X. He and the girls each add a single drop of Chemical X into the chili. Come contest time, the judges, who are Ms. Keane, Ms. Bellum and the Mayor, taste the Professor's chilli, and declare him the winner, much to his surprise and delight. The Mayor starts handing out free samples of his chili for free. When everyone eats the chili, a mutant stink monster is made out of methane caused by everyone's flatulence. Initially, Buttercup charges at the monster, but is incapacitated by his horrendous scent and crashes into a building. Blossom then tries attacks the monster herself, but she gets trapped in his smell. Buttercup, still in the crash, then notices a nose plug shop and gives nose plugs her sisters. The girls, now able to approach the monster, then try physically attacking him, blowing him away, and sucking him in, but all of these methods prove fruitless. Blossom then leaves and returns with a giant match, which Blossom believes will alter the molecular makeup of the monster. The monster is sucked into the match, to the applause of the citizens. Finally, the girls cheer up a distraught Professor, who is disqualified from the chili contest for the destruction his chili caused. When Buttercup remarks that there will be other contests for him to enter, he happily looks at an ad in the newspaper for a Limburger festival. Characters * The Powerpuff Girls * Professor Utonium * The Mayor * Ms. Bellum * Ms. Keane * Methane Monster Trivia *Blossom breaks the fourth wall when she says she got the giant match the same place she got the giant jar in Episode 2, Season 1. This was actually in Episode 1, Season 1: Insect Inside. The change in words is because due to Cartoon Network's airing disorder, the mentioned episode aired second, airing on November 25, 1998, one week after Monkey See, Doggie Do and Mommy Fearest. * Bubbles eats the Professor's chili even though she was revealed to be a vegetarian in Collect Her. *Bubbles says the Professor's chili is "rumbly in her tumbly", a reference to Winnie the Pooh. Unsurprisingly, Jim Cummings, who provides the voice of Fuzzy Lumpkins, is the current voice of Winnie the Pooh and Tigger. *Ms. Bellum literally cutting a slab of cheese is a visual gag. The phrase "cut the cheese" means to break wind. *Ms. Keane drives a tangerine hatchback car as seen in this episode. * The scene of dogs playing poker is a reference to the series of paintings. * In the scene featuring dogs playing poker animator Paul Rudish is featured as a cameo. * The episode shares the same name with the 2003 Shrek game. * This is another episode where Professor Utonium gets involved in bad ideas. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes with fourth wall breaking Category:Episodes storyboarded by Cindy Morrow Category:Episodes directed by Robert Alvarez Category:Episodes focusing on Professor Utonium Category:2004 Episodes Category:Episodes where Professor Utonium sobs and cries Category:Episodes with the metafictional lines Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls